


New Bruises

by jellyjog



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, He also needs medical attention, Obi-Wan is a masochist, Rex and Cody "take care" of him very well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyjog/pseuds/jellyjog
Summary: General Kenobi has the nasty habit of avoiding the medical tent, so Cody decides to make him go.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoy! Canonically speaking this fic takes place right after Season 4 Episode 11 of The Clone Wars. That's the one where Obi-Wan distracts D'Nar by letting him kick the shit out of him. That way Anakin and Ahsoka have enough time to defuse some bombs.

Obi-Wan hated the med tent. He hated the smell of bacta, the claustrophobic layout, and the lingering feeling of hurt in the Force, but here he was. Cody’s hand still held onto his upper arm, as if afraid he’d try to make a break for it, and honestly Obi-Wan couldn’t blame him. Just minutes ago he’d tried to flee to his own tent, halted only by the insistent pull his Commander had given him, grabbing him and setting him on the cot.

He could’ve easily shaken the arm off, but there was something about the way it held so tight, grip settled directly on top of one of his bruises. He could feel his blood pumping against where Cody’s hand held him, and the other hand was grabbing his chin, inspecting his face for injuries and turning it to the side. 

“Dammit General.” Cody sighed, releasing his grip and picking up some bacta. “Can I please have one mission where you don’t get yourself turned into a sentient punching bag?” Obi-Wan bristled slightly. 

“We needed a distraction, Commander.” Cody gave him a withering look and he felt his hackles raise. “And on second thought, I’m fine. I will be returning to my tent now.”

“Oh no you don’t.” Cody grabbed his arm again, harder this time and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but let out a pained breath as the bruise throbbed and he was pushed back to sit on the cot again. “You’re getting bacta, General. Non negotiable.”

“But I’m the  _ Negotiator _ .” Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, smirking as Cody sent him a pained look. “It’s what I do.”

“Don’t even try it.” The grip tightened even more and this time he whimpered as the pain shot up his arm. Force, he was waking up again. Adrenaline was coming back to him. The grip loosened again, barely there. No longer hurting or even controlling, but instead serving as a reminder that he  _ could _ . That if Obi-Wan wanted to get out of this tent he’d have to fight his way out, and wasn’t that tempting.

Instead he pulled to the side as Cody tried to put bacta on the bruise on his cheek, earning a noise of frustration and another grip on his chin as he was pulled back and the bacta was slathered on.

“Honestly General, you’ll be out of here so much faster if you’d just  _ cooperate _ .” The grip on his chin was iron, forcing him to meet Cody’s eyes and  _ Force _ they were stern. Set into a grim line as he looked him up and down, and then Cody’s hands were on his body, pressing through his tunic as he searched for injuries and Obi-Wan  _ moaned _ when he found the sore spot on his abdomen. 

“You said you didn’t have any injuries on your torso.” Cody glared, hands moving to undo Obi-Wan’s tunics and Obi-Wan let him, feeling decidedly limp as Cody moved him to reveal the patchwork of bruises that covered his body. There was an intake of breath as he took it all in. “You kriffing idiot.  _ Lay down. _ We need more bacta.” Cody went to rifle through drawers and Obi-Wan sat still on the cot, taking deep breaths. He really should leave. This was getting out of hand but trying to leave would just make it worse. It would make Cody force him back down onto the cot, and—

“For the love of—I told you to  _ lay down _ , General.” Hands were back on his arms, pushing him onto his back and excitement laced with pain shot through his body.  _ Force _ . He shouldn’t feel like this around his troops. It was one thing to let it fuel him in the field. To take the rush and turn it into something  _ useful.  _ Here it was just inappropriate. It was oh, so inappropriate for him to moan as Cody applied the bacta to his abdomen, but D’Nar had hit him there so much. It had winded him and it was still sore and Cody’s hands pressed down on him so intimately. The warmth of it and the way the pain sent spikes out into the rest of his body was just too much and he couldn’t help it.

Force, he wanted more. He wanted Cody’s fingertips digging into his flesh. Wanted the weight of that body pressing against him, holding him down against the floor. He wanted his arms pulled behind him so far that it hurt. His neck gripped hard enough to bring black spots to his vision. Teeth digging into his skin and a vice grip on his hips as he cried out in pain and Cody paid it no mind, not even considering the idea of stopping as he  _ took  _ and  _ hurt _ and  _ controlled. _

He couldn’t want that. He needed to leave. Needed to get away from Cody before the man realized but the hand on his abdomen only pressed harder as he tried to sit up, and another hand came back to his bicep to pin him in place and—

“Don’t make me restrain you, General. I have cuffs for a reason.” His Commander’s body was hovering over him now, holding  _ tight _ and there was a stern look on his face. Angry, even.

“Yes, for  _ criminals,”  _ he retorted, trying to sound calm even as his voice shook. He tried to focus on anything other than the fabric of his underclothes—Jedi issued and slightly course—and the friction they provided him as he shifted, trying to hide his reaction as it grew more obvious. “I believe it’s frowned upon to use them on your own General.”

“Frowned upon or not, you’re staying on this cot until I’m fully satisfied.” Wasn’t that a thought. Cody satisfying himself. Holding him down and using him, caring only for his own pleasure as Obi-Wan was left used and hurt.

The hands on him stopped pressing, began smearing bacta instead. They weren’t as gentle this time, opting for speed instead of comfort. Bruises tinged as they were treated, as patches were pressed onto his skin to cover the injuries and keep the bacta in place. Eventually his bruises were covered and he thought it might be over. He could escape to his tent and take care of his  _ problem _ on his own. He looked up at the Commander, seeking permission despite the lower rank because at this moment there was no question of who held the power.

“If we’re done now, I’d very much like to—“

“We’re done when I say I’m done,” Cody growled, grabbing the General’s arm and side and manhandling him onto his stomach, making him whine. “You’re not talking your way out of this one, now let me work or I’ll fill your mouth with gauze and tape it shut.”

Another groan, soft as he tried to conceal it. Force he wanted it. He was tempted to speak again, just to see if they were empty words, but Cody was pressing at him again. Feeling at his bruises and cuts and scars. His hands were so rough. Calloused and harsh and warm against his skin, and he gasped as he shifted a bit and felt his erection rub against the cot.

Cody’s hand pressed just above his waistband, where he’d landed after a particularly hard throw from D’Nar. It pressed his hips down again and oh, he couldn’t do this. Couldn’t stay still as the cool feeling of bacta touched his back, soothing the hurt only for Cody to press again and bring it  _ back _ .

His breathing was heavy now and he felt his hips twitching of their own accord as Cody pressed a patch on, lifting the edge of his waistband to secure the bottom edge. There was no way the man didn’t know, now. He had to. He had to notice the way his General was practically  _ humping  _ the medical cot. The way his breath hitched at his touches and the way he melted into the manhandling as Cody moved his head, pressing his face into the cot to get better access to the back of his neck.

The last patch was on, but Cody didn’t stop. Instead he leaned closer, pressing  _ hard _ into a bruise on his shoulder blade and Obi-Wan cried out as he gave in, pressing his hips down once more and coming futilely into the fabric of his pants. Cringing as he felt the sticky fluid pooling there.

He was still breathing hard when Cody moved his hand into his hair, petting him softly.

“Now see, General. That wasn’t so bad, was it?” The hand gripped slightly against his scalp, giving a tease of pressure before it went away again. Obi-Wan whined.

“Is the General okay, sir?” Another voice rang out from the opening of the tent, and Cody froze for a moment before the gentle touches continued.

“All good here, Rex. Although I may have figured out why the General keeps skipping out on medical treatment.” There was amusement in Cody’s voice as he spoke, and Obi-Wan could feel his face heating. He opened his mouth to speak, maybe to defend himself, but the grip tightened again and he just let out a strangled moan instead.

“And why’s that?” More amusement. Force, they were teasing him. 

“Seems he might prefer to be a little beat up, isn’t that right, General?” He stayed silent, still reeling a bit until there was pressure on his lower back, making pain course through him and bringing him back to the present. “I asked you a question, General.”

“Yes, Commander,” he answered, voice shaking. 

“And that’s why you get beat up in the field so much, too.” It wasn't a question, but Cody still seemed to want an answer because he pressed down  _ again _ , making him whine.

“Yes, Commander. Not always but sometimes, I, it’s exhilarating. Please.” He wasn’t sure what he was begging for, but as hands began to soothe again and Rex began to chuckle lightly, he knew he’d gotten it.

“I guess we’ll just have to make sure you get that some other way, then,” Rex pitched in, his footsteps heavy as he made his way over to the cot.

“Better than him pulling another stunt like this one. Krif, Rex, you should see the injuries.” Cody moved his hand to let Rex grab his hair, turning his head over to face him and giving him a questioning look.

“Would you like that, General Kenobi?”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan gasped. “Please.”


	2. Chapter 2

“How are your bruises healing, General?” Cody joined Obi-Wan on the walk to his tent, gait casual and unaffected despite the true meaning of what he asked and the implications behind it. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but let his lip twitch upward into a smile.

“Quite well, Commander. The bacta is certainly doing its job.”

“Have you reapplied the bandages?” Cody’s hand ventured to the collar of his tunics as he asked, pushing it to the side to check for himself as they walked. He gave a scolding glance as he realized they were the same bandages he’d applied two days before.

“I’ve been rather busy.” Obi-Wan brushed the hand away, suddenly self conscious about the lack of care. He hadn’t been told to change the bandages in the first place but he knew that wasn’t an excuse. Knew Cody wanted him to take care of himself.

“You’ve been a fucking di'kut, is what you’ve been,” Cody hissed, voice low enough not to be heard by any of the other clones in the camp. Something inside of Obi-Wan tightened at the words. “We want to take care of you, but we can’t do that unless you help yourself, too.” There was a pause. “You’re not busy right now, are you, General?”

“No Cody, I was heading in for the night.”

“Good.” Without warning, strong fingers closed around the back of his neck as Cody grabbed him, pushing him to the side and through the flaps of a nearby supply tent. “Get on that comm of yours and call Rex for me. Tell him you want him to come here and fuck you.” Stunned, Obi-Wan did as he was told, pulling his comm up and selecting the Captain’s contact to patch himself through.

And then Cody pushed him to sit on a crate and his mind went blank, suddenly aroused and wanting as the man hovered over him and, and—

“Hello?” Rex’s voice chimed over the comm, confused. Obi-Wan felt confused too. What was he doing? Cody was leering at him and this was all so sudden. Moving so fast.

“C-Captain Rex.” His voice shook a bit as he spoke, suddenly nervous. What if the man wasn’t alone? What if everyone in the camp heard him begging like a whore? Cody leaned forward, grabbing his hair  _ hard _ and jerking his head back. He sucked in a pained breath.

“General? You okay?”

“Tell him what you’re doing right now, General. Tell him you’re letting your own Commander give you orders. That it wasn’t even your idea to comm him.”

“Can anyone else hear me, Rex?” His voice shook as Cody gripped his hair harder, sending spikes of pain through his scalp. There was shuffling on the other end of the line.

“No, sir. I’m meeting with General Skywalker but you’re coming in through my earpiece.” Krif, Cody was smiling. A spark in his eye as he leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“Nobody else can hear you, General. Tell him what you’re doing right now. Tell him you’re letting your own Commander give you orders like the whore you are.” Cody’s voice was a growl as he pulled Obi-Wan backward by the hair, and Obi-Wan let him, leaning until he found himself laying on his back across two crates with Cody straddling his hips.” Tell him what you wish I’d order you to do. What you wish he’d do to you.”

“Rex, I’m with Cody.” He swallowed, suddenly nervous. He knew it was only Rex on the other end of the line, but the comm system still felt vaguely  _ public _ . It was how he communicated with the Battalion. Cody glared, moving his knee to dig into the very top of his thigh. He hissed. “Rex— _ ah _ —Rex, he’s giving the orders. He told me to comm you and I did because, because…”

“Because you’re a  _ whore,”  _ Cody hissed in his ear, knee digging in harder and making him whimper.

“Because I’m a whore,” he whispered into the comm, taking a relieved breath as the pressure on his leg lifted.

“No, General Skywalker. Nothing urgent.” The voice on the other end of the line was steady, but the grin on Cody’s face was downright malicious and the sight of it sent a shock of arousal through his system.

“Tell him how you’ll bend over for him. Let him use you. How you’d let anyone use you if they wanted.” Cody’s hands moved to his body, working on the sash that held his tunics in place and pulling them open.

“Rex.  _ Fuck, _ Rex. You can use me however you want. I’ll let you.” He whimpered as Cody pulled his tunics off his arms and yanked them out from under him, his back making contact with the cold durasteel of the crates he was pinned to. “I’ll do anything you tell me. I’ll bend over and let you fuck me. I’ll let you use my mouth. I’ll—“ Pain exploded in his thigh again, and his face was wrenched in Cody’s direction.

“You don’t  _ let _ us do anything, General. That implies that you have any say.” Cody’s hand smoothed across his face before coming back down in a stinging backhand, followed by a kiss and the return of a hand in his hair. “Your body is ours. You’re  _ our _ General. You’re a whore because you like it, not because you let it happen.” His head was jerked backwards again as Cody pulled, mouth latching on near his collarbone and sucking. There would be a mark there, right under his tunics.

“I’m sorry Rex, I misspoke. Please— _ Ah!— _ You can hurt me. You can use me. Push me into a tent and do whatever you want and I’ll be good for you. As good as I can be because that’s all I’m good for. Please, I’m here for you to use and I’ll accept it and even if I didn’t that’s still all I’d be good for.”

“No General, it’s nothing. I’m fine, just, uh, chafing from my armor.”

“Tell him about the dumb stunts you pulled in the field. Why you did them.” Cody looked up briefly from his chest, making eye contact before moving his head back down and  _ biting _ . Oh Force, had he drawn blood?”

“Please Rex, I want you to fuck me like our enemies in the field can’t.” He paused, crying out as Cody bit down  _ harder _ , not releasing. “I’ve spent so long getting my pain from them but there’s only so much they can do. Krif, Rex I wanted D’Nar to fuck me. He was holding me over a table, choking me and there were bombs and civilians but all I wanted was for him to hold me down and show me my place. Treat me like one of the slaves he traffics. Have me without any preparation so that I bled and then restrain me for transport like a piece of property.”

“Of course, General. Perhaps we could wrap this up in the morning? I need to check on my men.”

“Tell him where we are.” Hand back in his hair, Cody pulled him to sit up.

“We’re in the supply tent on the south side of camp,” Obi-Wan croaked, cringing as Cody stood, the movement wrenching his head upwards. “Hurry Rex, please.”

“Clothes off, General. All of them.” Cody released him, hands moving to disrobe himself as Obi-Wan began to shakily work on the clasps of his boots. Force, his fingers weren’t working right. Cody was towering over him, removing his blacks, and even when he stood to remove his pants he didn’t match the man’s height. Jango had been a tall man.

And a well endowed man as well, apparently.

Cody’s face went soft when he saw the way he was shaking, and he reached forward, pulling him into his chest.

“It’s alright, you sweet di’kut. It’s alright. We’ll take care of you. You don’t have to wait much longer.” The hand went to his waist, turning and pulling and arranging, not bothering to tell him where to go when Cody could just  _ make _ him and soon they were both arranged on the crates again and he felt, well,  _ exposed.  _ Cody was behind him, legs straddling the crate to make room for Obi-Wan to sit in front of him, right in the V of his legs. He was facing the tent opening, his erection painfully obvious in this position and only more so as Cody pulled his arms behind his back far enough to make him arch as pain shot up to his shoulders. 

Fingers laced into his hair once more, tugging it to the side just as the tent flap opened, and he almost screamed as Cody’s teeth latched onto his neck.

_ Force _ . That mark would be visible in his tunics. That thought made him shiver as much as the pain did, but the look in Rex’s eyes as he strode forward, stripping his armor, did more. It sent a shock of fear through him. Uncertainty as he saw the look in the man’s eyes and that fear sent another feeling through him. Exhilaration. Apprehension and anticipation as his mind flew over the possibilities of what Rex would do to him. How he would make him pay for the stunt he’d pulled over the comm. Cody’s teeth released him, and moaned as he felt them leaving his flesh.

“Is that any way to greet your superior, General?” Cody rasped into his ear, tightening the hold on his arms.

“Rex, I—”

“ _ Sir, _ ” Cody corrected, yanking backwards and causing pain to explode in the joints of his elbows and shoulders.

“Sir, I—I want—” Rex grabbed his jaw, pressing in between his teeth until it opened.

“Do you think I give a shit what you want right now?” Rex punctuated his statement by wrenching his jaw open further and spitting into it, open disgust showing on his face. “You want to be treated like property? Why don’t you start by shutting your fucking mouth.” Rex released his jaw and Obi-Wan snapped it shut, quick to follow orders. 

“How do you want him, Rex?” Cody’s voice rang out from behind him, hands still tight on his arms as Rex stepped back to remove the rest of his armor and peel off his blacks.

“I don’t care, just shut him up. Have you prepped him at all?”

“No,” Cody replied releasing Obi-Wan’s arms and standing. “I have lube on me though, if you want to.” Hands pushed at his shoulders, forcing him back down onto the durasteel as Cody walked towards his things and found a bottle, handing it off to Rex.

“Cody—”

“ _ Sir, _ ” Cody corrected, walking back over. “And I thought I ordered you not to talk. That’s not what your mouth was made for.” He came around behind him and gripped him by the underarms, sliding him back until his head hung off the back of the crate. “Now open up. I told Rex I’d keep you quiet. You don’t want to disappoint him, do you?” Obi-Wan shook his head, allowing his mouth to fall open.

“He said he didn’t want D’Nar to prep him, didn’t he Cody?” Rex’s voice was low as he settled himself on the crate between Obi-Wan’s legs, lifting them up for better access.

“I believe he did, Rex.” Cody’s hand reached down to the back of his neck, thumb resting invitingly on his throat as he supported his head. 

“Look at me, General.” Something was pressing against his entrance.  _ Rex _ was pressing against his entrance. Warm and slick with lube, but still him and Obi-Wan shuddered as Cody began pressing into his mouth, shallow thrusts that barely popped into his throat before pulling out. He moved his eyes, barely able to see Rex hovering over him if he moved them as far as he could, and gagged as Cody made a deeper thrust.

And then Rex was pushing into him, and he was horribly, immensely glad that Cody had brought lube. Because it was one thing to say he wanted it with no prep and it was another thing to  _ feel _ it. Even with Rex slicked up he could feel his walls clinging to him. Could feel himself stretching and his skin being pulled along with Rex as he thrust.

“Relax your throat, General.” Cody squeezed lightly at his neck and he couldn’t help but moan around the cock in his mouth. He wanted more, but it was so hard to think with Rex ramming his way into him. “I said relax your fucking throat.” Cody pushed in further, forcing his way most of the way into his throat but being halted by the convulsing muscles there as Obi-Wan gagged desperately. “What good is your mouth if you can’t even take a dick properly?”

“Just force it in.” Rex pulled out again, pushing back in hard enough to make him press his eyes shut against the jolt of pain that rode up his body. “That’s what I’m doing.” There was a smirk in his voice. Amused satisfaction as he felt the resistance in Obi-Wan’s body. Cody followed suit, pressing down deep against the resistance as Obi-Wan struggled to relax the natural responses in his throat. Force, oh he couldn’t breath. His throat wasn’t made for air. It was made to have his Commander’s cock forced down it until the world went black.

“Fuck, Rex, I think he’s crying.” Cody’s voice sounded concerned for a moment and Obi-Wan blinked, noticing the tears that were forcing their way out of his eyes. He pulled out and Obi-Wan coughed uselessly, unable to speak. “Three taps if you want us to keep going, General. Two taps if you don’t.” His arms floundered as he tried to respond, eventually finding Cody’s thigh and tapping three times. There was a sigh of relief.

“Do you like when we make you cry, General?” Rex’s voice was soft as he began to press forward again. Curious. Obi-Wan nodded his head before letting it fall back again, mouth opening automatically. He heard Cody chuckle.

“Kriffing hells, General. You really are a whore.” Cody’s cock pushed back into his mouth, pressing all the way in until his balls were settled against his face and saliva was forced out of his mouth, smearing its way down his nose and forcing him to close his eyes as it spilled over them. He could feel the skin of his throat caught between where Cody’s hand rested on it and where Cody’s cock created a bulge inside of him, and he retched helplessly as Cody held it there, trying desperately to  _ relax _ .

Even as Cody held fast, thumb rubbing his own cock through the skin of Obi-Wan’s throat, Rex continued to thrust. Black spots started to appear in his vision and he felt his muscles going involuntarily limp. He finally began to relax, pulling in a shaky breath as Cody pulled out, bringing a string of saliva with him that fell down across his face and into his hair.

“Fuck, that’s it. Let me fuck you. Take it.” Rex pressed harder, faster, fucking him in earnest now as Obi-Wan was pushed and pulled lewdly along the durasteel crates. Cody’s hand stayed on his throat, pressure slowly being added and released but never cutting off air as he was given a moment to catch his breath, until he pressed back in. He held still, cock stationary as Obi-Wan was moved up and down by Rex’s relentless pace, forcing him to bob on Cody’s cock.

“Do you think we should let him cum, Rex?” Cody’s head was thrown back and there was a strain in his voice. He was reaching his edge. “Or should we just finish using him and leave.” Obi-Wan whined as he was pulled down onto Rex once again. He hadn’t considered the idea that they wouldn’t let him finish. He’d been patient. Was letting them use him.

_ You don’t let us do anything, General. That implies that you have any say. _

Force, they could finish. Unload inside of him. On his body. His  _ face. _ Force him to swallow or clench or do whatever they wanted and then leave. They could leave him here, hard and used. Sprawled over a crate with their cum inside of him and their bite marks on his body and a burning, aching, physical reminder that he’d enjoyed it. That he’d gotten hard from the abuse alone without any need for them to think twice about his pleasure.

And the thought only made him harder, and suddenly painfully aware of his own arousal.

“Do you think he’s earned it, Cody?” Rex’s voice was harsh too.

“I think he should beg for it,” Cody replied, nonchalant as he thrust his dick forward and then pulled out, tangling his hand into Obi-Wan’s hair as the coughing began. “What do you think, General?”

“Please,” he coughed. “Please, sir. You’ve taken what you wanted. I didn’t fight you, I took it all. I was good sir, please.” He sputtered some more, saliva and moisture spilling from his mouth as he saw Cody nod, and then he felt wet heat around his cock, so satisfying that he almost cried again.

Rex’s mouth. Oh, Rex’s  _ mouth _ was on him. Unable to take all of him from the angle he was at but able to stimulate the crown, and his hands moved down to the base and then he was twitching and convulsing, white lights blinking at the edge of his vision and Rex took it in his mouth. Licked him clean and then moved up to kiss him, the sour taste of his own cum filling his mouth along with the  _ tongue _ and Rex was still thrusting. Moving through the twitching muscles of his ass as he rode out the aftershock of his orgasm.

Cody was watching. Stroking himself. Clearly edging himself as he watched and waited his turn. Waited for Rex to groan obscenely and press all the way in, warm fluid spurting into Obi-Wan’s insides and then he looked up at Cody. At his Commander.

“Please, sir,” Obi-Wan begged, still high but feeling the edge begin to wear. “Please Cody, cum on me, please.”

Cody groaned, moving forward and grabbing Obi-Wan by the hair as he pumped himself and it didn’t take long. He’d been close for a while now and when he came he came hard, cum spurting onto Obi-Wan’s face and dripping down to his left eye, which he was forced to close.

“Krif, General,” Cody groaned, hand running through his hair, breath heavy.

“Krif is right,” Rex echoed. “Lift your head, we should at least get you laying back down right.” Obi-Wan did as he was told, with Cody’s help. His head was supported and lifted and he was pulled back so that it rested on the crates again. His neck groaned in protest.

“Do you have any field wipes? Fuck, he’s a mess.” 

“We’re in a  _ supply _ tent, Codes. I’m sure there’s some in one of these crates.” Obi-Wan closed his eyes, listening vaguely to the clamor of crates opening and the shifting of fabric. Was Rex getting dressed?

“Found some.” The sound of clattering stopped and was replaced by the sound of plastic as Cody opened a package, and a hand appeared on his thigh, petting softly.

“Good. No way he’s leaving the tent like this. Fuck, it looks like he got slobbered on by a Blurrg.” The hand removed itself from his leg and then there was a wet cloth on his face, tracing lightly. Another one appeared, cleaning up where Rex’s cum was leaking out of his ass. His eyes were cleaned first, allowing him to open them and smile lazily at Cody.

“You feel okay, General?” Cody’s face was soft as he crumpled up his wet wipe, getting a fresh one to replace it and running it along his cheek. Rex brushed his oh so lightly along his genitals, cleaning without overstimulating. “We went a little hard on you.”

“I’m fine,” Obi-Wan rasped, coughing slightly to clear his throat. “Good, actually. I—I think I needed that.”

“You get this from us now, okay, General?” Rex finished cleaning and moved to sit, hands smoothing over twitching muscles. “I know you talked about D’Nar. I know you’ve been getting this—well, not all of this, but some of it—in the field. That’s—That’s not okay, General. It’s okay to think about or to bring it up in fantasy but, what you’ve been doing...”

“They want to hurt you, General. If something had happened with D’Nar. If you’d gone in there and played bait because you wanted the thrill and then you’d really lost control. If he’d gone too  _ far _ .”

“It’s a dangerous game, General.” Cody got rid of the last wet wipe after running it futilely through his hair. He’d have to shower. “Do you understand?”

“Yes.” Obi-Wan nodded dumbly. He  _ did _ understand, he just. He’d never thought of getting it any other way before. Never considered it being safe. Never considered it being with Rex. With Cody. With an air of trust and nonjudgemental understanding. “I, what do we do now?” He was almost crying again from the relief of it all. From having  _ this. _ Whatever it was.

“It’s alright, General.”

“Obi-Wan,” he corrected. General was fine sometimes but right now with everything exposed, all the care he was being lavished with, and the way Cody and Rex were looking at him he just wanted to be Obi-Wan.

“It’s alright, Obi-Wan. We’re not gonna leave, okay? Not unless you want us to. We’ll take you to the showers and get you cleaned up the rest of the way, get those bandages redone and—you’ve never done this right, have you?” Cody raised an eyebrow, looking down at him. His eyes were soft but there was something almost sad about it.

“Done what right?”

“Aftercare,” Rex chimed in. Obi-Wan felt his face heat a bit. He’d, well, he knew what it was. Knew how people were supposed to be taken care of but he’d never really done it like this, had he? Never had someone around to care for him afterwards except on the rare occasion that he’d been successfully dragged into the medbay, and even then it could hardly be called  _ aftercare. _

“It’s alright,” Cody soothed. “We’ll play it by ear. A shower. Get you some water too, I bet your throat is scratchy.” Obi-Wan nodded lightly. “We can stay in your tent, or you can stay in one of ours. Or if you don’t want us there that’s fine too. We can wake up early and leave too, if you’re worried about people seeing in the morning.”

“You’ll learn what you like.” Rex got up, gathering Obi-Wan’s clothes and sorting them out, preparing to bring them over. “And I know it seems a bit silly, but you  _ do _ need to get dressed for the walk to the shower tent, even if you’re just going to take everything off again.”

“Unless you want to walk through camp naked.” Cody gave him a teasing look. “I’m sure nobody will mind.”

“Except Skywalker.” Rex shot back, and Obi-Wan felt himself laugh at that. It was true that Anakin could be a bit…  _ protective. _ Cody moved his hands to his shoulders and urged him up to sit, kissing him lightly on the temple as Rex began to help with the pants. Obi-Wan leaned to his side, allowing the help as Cody supported him.

“Thank you,” he whispered into the shell of Cody’s ear, loud enough that Rex could hear it too.

“General.” Cody grabbed him by the shoulders, meeting his eyes. “Obi-Wan. This is expected, you hear me? This isn’t something to thank someone for, it’s something you expect and then you beat the shit out of them if they  _ don’t _ do it. Okay?” Obi-Wan nodded dumbly, surprised by the fire in Cody’s eyes. Force but he loved these men. Loved them to death.

“Good.” He pulled Obi-Wan into his chest, and Rex sat and joined the hug, unable to manage the tunics through the mess of limbs.

“You’re a real di’kut sometimes, you know that?” Rex squeezed lightly. He was so  _ warm.  _ “A stupid, wonderful di’kut.”

“Yes.” Obi-Wan melted into the touch. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have gotten a bit, uh, carried away with this one. Hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a slut for comments. Not as much of a slut as Obi-Wan, but hey, that's a tough order to fill.


End file.
